


Ignominia

by Hibari_Phantom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari_Phantom/pseuds/Hibari_Phantom
Summary: Sin importar algo como un rumoreo intenso hecho noticia de última hora, Kageyama Tobio siendo un elfo de la estirpe mas pura en existencia, se encontraba celebrando -hasta el punto que le era posible- su unión espiritual con Tsukishima Kei, un híbrido de clase promedio que se había desarrollado entre humanos hasta hace poco tiempo.





	1. Chapter 1

Ignominia: Deshonra, situación de la persona que por sus acciones ha perdido por completo el respeto y consideración de los demás. || Motivo que causó dicha situación. ||Afrenta o mala acción perpetrada contra alguien.

ILÍCITO

Una farsa por completo, es lo que afirmaban muchos, una unión por conveniencia, susurraban, incluso insinuaron que no era más que una broma de mal gusto. Nadie creía en la veracidad de una unión por decisión común, sin embargo a ninguno de ellos le preocupaba eso, uno era tan despistado que no lograba percibir el ambiente que lo rodeaba y el otro demasiado despectivo con la opinión popular.

Sin importar algo como un rumoreo intenso hecho noticia de última hora, Kageyama Tobio siendo un elfo de la estirpe mas pura en existencia, se encontraba celebrando -hasta el punto que le era posible- su unión espiritual con Tsukishima Kei, un híbrido de clase promedio que se había desarrollado entre los humanos.

Kageyama Haruka suspiró con pesadumbre, era decisión del híbrido su unión aún si fuese muy corta, aunque podía ser mejor calificada como fría, mas no corta, no es como si Tobio fuese a morir... en esencia, claro está.

§


	2. De fantasmas a espíritus.

Había caminado cerca de dos horas, estaba por demás decir que se encontraba exhausto, Kuroo no le había mencionado de ello, que después de un largo viaje en tren y subir al transporte público tendría que hacer un extenso recorrido de la parada del autobús hasta su casa de verano, aunque sabia que lo había hecho con toda la intención porque de haberlo sabido, él no hubiera siquiera pensado en aceptar su propuesta de vacacionar en grupo, si aún sin saber de la extensión del trayecto se había negado rotundamente hasta que Bokuto y Kuroo lo habian fastidiado tanto que no podía dormir bien por el temor de despertar y que ellos estuvieran allí, solo mirándolo, sonaba mínimo y exagerado pero no lo era cuando habías sido observado sin descanso por Kuroo y los enormes ojos dorados de Bokuto.

La única felicidad de aquella larga caminata era su música, estaba seguro que sin ella no hubiese soportado tanto tiempo sin mas que caminar. Hace tiempo había dejado de observar el paisaje, lo único interesante que había visto era algo parecido a una aldea abandonada y dominada por la naturaleza, después y antes de ella, lo único existente eran arboles, plantas y mucha humedad.

Por suerte y para su alivio, logró divisar la construcción que suponía era la casa de Kuroo, continuó con un poco mas de entusiasmo (si era posible eso), sintió vibrar el celular y tomó la llamada, ¡hasta ahora le llamaban!

-¡Tsukki!

-Bokuto-san... -Respondió con desgana.

-Te escuchas cansado Tsukki- Se burló Kuroo.

-¡Oh! Estas en altavoz Tsukki

-Eso es evidente Bokuto-san- Mencionó Akashi. Kei bufó, solía ser tan entusiasta, aún se preguntaba de dónde sacaba tanta energía.

-¿Dónde estas Tsukki? todos han llegado...- Preguntó ignorando el comentario de Keiji, lo que hacía evidente que estaba nuevamente molesto con él.- ¡¿Ya pasaste la aldea embrujada?!- Preguntó eufórico.

-Solo es una aldea abandonada Bokuto-san.

-No, es verdad Akashi- Contradijo Kuroo- en el lugar pasan cosas extrañas y nadie se atreve a ir...

-¡Rápido Tsukki! Los espíritus van por ti... -Habló dramático- ¡Cuelga! Kuroo, le dimos un final dramático -Sonrió orgulloso.

-Aún no termina la llamada Bokuto-san. -Mencionó Akashi.

-¡Ah demonios! Solo apresúrate Tsukki -Continuó rápido- ¡Los fantasmas están detrás de ti!- Colgó.

Chasqueó, sus intenciones eran tan claras y ridículas pero él no creía en cosas sobrenaturales por lo tanto no eran mas que intentos fútiles para asustarle... sobre todo porque el ruido de las hojas era provocado por el vientos, los sonidos mas fuertes eran de animales que aún se ocultaban o eran nocturnos cazando, la melodía que inspiraba terror y daba suspenso a la situación estaba únicamente en su cabeza pero sobre todo, las figuras ensombrecidas que parecían llevar capas y se movían con rapidez solo debían ser extrañas e ilógicas reflexiones de su figura... aún si el no llevaba capa, ni era tan bajo y llevaba una mochila. Sintió una vibración recorrer su espina dorsal.

¡Joder! Solo eran ilusiones producto de su imaginación, se dijo. Simplemente caminaría mas rápido, no porque tuviese miedo, claro que no, simplemente quería llegar lo antes posible. Se apresuró y al tocar la manija de la puerta escuchó un susurro incomprensible justo detrás de su nuca, abrió con rapidez la puerta sin detenerse a averiguar quien o que era, dio un estruendoso portazo.

Se detuvo a dar un suspiro de alivio y miró sorprendido a quienes lo observaban, Kuroo quien sonreía con diversión y Bokuto soltando una carcajada. Bufó, habían logrado su estúpido objetivo, aunque el nunca lo admitiría abiertamente.

-Pareces agitado Tsukki-Mencionó con burla. Gruñó y se dedicó a observar el lugar que, a decir verdad le pareció bastante acogedor.

-Pensé que el lugar sería mas... polvoso.

-Así era, Yakkun y yo llegamos unos días antes para arreglarlo, pero no cambies de te tema Tsukki, llegaste muy asustado, me...

-¡Kuroo-san! ¡Bokuto-san!-Llegó corriendo Lev logrando interrumpir a Kuroo y salvando a Kei de una fatídica burla, lo agradeció internamente aunque bien sabia que solo era una postergación del tema, ese gato nunca olvidaba oportunidades para burlarse- la cena está lista. Tsukishima.- Saludó y corrió nuevamente, sin embargo esta vez se dirigió a la planta superior.

Kuroo se levanto del sofá y se guió a la cocina, antes de desaparecer le recordó su suerte próxima y le indicó que su recamara sería la mas lejana a las escaleras, Bokuto en tanto, le dio una palmada -Bastante fuerte, cabe mencionar- y entusiasmado le dijo que se apresura a dejar sus pertenencias en una habitación y bajase a cenar si no quería una patada marca Yaku en el trasero.

Subió a paso lento las escaleras apreciando el calmante crujir de ellas que extrañamente le agradaba, notó que todo era de madera bien pulida a excepción de algunos decorados y los cuadros de las paredes que se detuvo a observar, no había en realidad nada interesante, solo Kuroo con algunos familiares y amigo, aparecía en unas de pequeño y otras más actuales, se sorprendió al ver que su cabello era igualmente peinado desde su infancia... o bueno, tenía el mismo estilo, había comprobado ya que era debido a su extraña costumbre de poner su cabeza casi rodeada en almohadas. Había descubierto también que tenía un primo, o tal vez era un amigo, aunque lo dudaba, las mujeres que abrazaban a ambos pequeños, una que sabía, era la madre de Kuroo y la otra, tenían bastante similitud por lo que deducía eran hermanas, aunque lo único sorprendente de ello es que solo existía una foto con esas personas.

Continuó sin prestar demasiada atención a los cuadros restantes e ingresó a la habitación del fondo, dejó su improvisada maleta en el pequeño sillón y prometiéndose que acomodaría su ropa después, se dejó caer sobre la acolchonada cama decidido a descansar. Después de unos pocos segundos y varios parpadeos estaba a punto de quedar profundamente dormido cuando escuchó un estruendoso ruido de algo azotando seguido de un grito horrorizado de Bokuto.

Se sobresaltó y decidió bajar apresurado a ver lo que acontecía aunque dudó un poco tras imaginar que sería un espíritu o fantasma de los que le habían hablado, luego se abofeteó mentalmente por caer en los juegos infantiles de Kuroo y Bokuto y bajó tras pensar que podría ser un accidente, podía ser que fuese Yaku, después de todo el estaba usando muletas debido a un esguince, aunque lo dudaba un poco, pues Kuroo no le dejaba ni tomar agua solo aún si era su tobillo el lastimado y decía ya casi no sentir dolor. Tal vez era Bokuto por estar revoloteando, Kuroo por seguir un juego del búho o incluso Akaashi por su misma pareja.

Sin embargo, al llegar al lugar del que provino aquel sonido, lo único que vio fue a todos sentados comiendo menos a Lev quien tenía un gran recipiente metálico en sus manos.

-Ta dije que funcionaría.  
-Si, si, gran idea Kuroo-Respondió Yaku y se dirigió a Tsukishima- Está la cena servida, siéntate- Dijo con una amble sonrisa como traducción de "siéntate y come si no quieres una patada en el trasero". Y así lo hizo Kei, tomó asiento porque sabía que Yaku no era tan inocente como su altura mostraba.

Recordaba la primera vez que dejó escapar una burla despreocupada por su altura, no le había dado mucha atención hasta que el demonio-senpai -como solía llamarlo Kuroo- le acertó una patada que le dejó -por ese momento, al menos- sin ganas de burlarse de él, algunas veces compadecía y admiraba a Lev por los golpes que recibía con frecuencia, aunque ya era le era bien sabido porqué no replicaba mucho.

También rememoró que Yaku le recordó a Sugawara, cuando se había enterado -gracias a Kuroo- de lo poco que solía comer, comenzó a vigilar su ingesta, incluso hacía intencionalmente almuerzo de mas para que él tomase un poco, tan preocupado como una madre con sus hijos que no pudo evitar ver a su antiguo senpai en él. Y ahora que lo pensaba, se sintió como un viejo al recordar su pasado tantas veces en un día y como lo haría una persona mayor, hizo una mueca y comenzó a comer.

-Así que Tsukki... has llegado muy asustado, ¿no habrás encontrado un fantasma, verdad? -Todos los presentes pasaron a mirarle y Kuroo sonrió satisfecho.

-Será producto de su imaginación Kuroo-san ¿no le han dicho que drogarse es malo para su salud mental?.- Atacó. Se escuchó al instante la risa contenida de Yaku y Kuroo le miró algo enfurruñado.

La risa estruendosa de Bokuto no se hizo esperar -Kuroo, ¡lo que dijo la niña del parque era verdad!- Keiji lo reprendió por hablar con la boca llena y Bokuto se limitó a pasar el bocado.

-¿Que niña? Bokuto-san.

-¡Oh! ¡Les contare! -Dijo emocionado- Ayer fuimos al parque Kuroo y yo por las compras de la semana y había una niña, le habló a Kuroo, lo que pasó fue así...

Antes des comenzar siquiera con la parte interesante del relato, el timbre se hizo escuchar por toda la casa y Koutaro fue quien se dirigió a las puerta regresando segundos más tarde con la piel pálida y una expresión horrorizada. Akaashi fue el primero en levantarse e ir hacia el preguntando sobre lo que había pasado sin embargo Bokuto se desplomó en el suelo.

Todos se levantaron y preocupados se dirigieron a él, comenzó a moverse frenéticamente y repentinamente paró, como si tratase de movimientos mecánicos, se sentó y los miró a todos hasta que quedó varado en Tsukishima a quién señaló y con voz terrorífica que podría bien haber sacado de una película de terror dijo...

-Tsukishima Kei... tu... le tienes miedo a los espíritus...-. Y soltó una carcajada. Chocó sus puños con los de Kuroo, Akaashi y Yaku se palmearon la cabeza, hubiesen preferido que no fuese una broma y Lev no podía dejar de parecer aún asustado por la actuación de Bokuto.

-¿Viste su cara, bro? parecía realmente asustado- Sonrió con suficiencia y dio una palmada a la espalda de Tsukki tras escucharlo chasquear la lengua- ¡No te enojes Tsukki! los fantasmas no existen...

-Si claro, lo dice quien no quiere entrar al baño cuando es de noche y duerme con la luz encendida.

-¡Kuroo!- Se quejó.

-Pero si hay fantasmas ¿no?, cuando veníamos de camino nos encontramos a una pareja que nos advirtió de acercarnos a la aldea abandonada...-Sonrió- ¿No es así Yakkun?

-Ah... si, pero parecían bastante exaltados, seguramente se habían drogado Kuroo e imaginaban cosas- Dijo burlándose. Kuroo hizo un gesto de molestia.

-Que gracioso- habló sarcástico- Pero en verdad, no creen que sería interesante averiguar lo que era.

-Es solo una aldea abandonada- Recordó Kei sin humor.

-Oh vamos Tsukki ¿o es que tienes miedo?- Retó Bokuto.

-No- Respondió molesto.

-Entonces está decidido, ¡vayamos mañana!

-No creo que sea buena idea-Dijo Lev.

Continuaron su cena y después a sus habitaciones, las ubicaciones habían quedado así, Kuroo y Yaku en la planta inferior y en la superior, Bokuto y Akaashi en una, Lev y Tsukishima en un cuarto propio.

Al subir a su habitación Kei no pudo evitar pensar en lo cansado que sería ir al lugar supuestamente lleno de espíritus, fantasmas o lo que sea, Bokuto y Kuroo lo intentarían asustar incesantemente, sería un verdaderamente agotador día.


	3. Alas para un preso.

Es una verdad enteramente reconocida que ninguna familia, sea de alta cuna o no, elfo, héroe e incluso un hechicero ya extinto, emparentaría con un Kageyama. Una familia de linaje indudablemente impecable, a lamento de ellos, su pureza se reducía al desprecio de su raza.

Kageyama Tobio era el más joven de la casa Kageyama, un fiel ejemplar de su más antigua descendencia. El muchacho de no mas de dieciséis años era la punta de flecha de la casa, desde que su abuelo Kageyama Hisao había perecido por su vejez que, a decir verdad, era increíblemente fiel a su nombre. Él había tomado el peso del emblema en sus aún delgados hombros, sin embargo no era como si ello significara un verdadero esfuerzo, en la fortaleza vivían los últimos Kageyama, la madre y la abuela de la esperanza de permanencia de elfos sangre pura. Esperanza fútil era la que le tenían las Kageyama a Tobio.

El muchacho a sus cinco años había desarrollado un fuerte amor por lo que denominaban un deporte, o mejor conocido como caza. Era hábil, certero y escurridizo, un gran arquero y diestro en la magia, nacido para ser comandante de la guardia del rey de los elfos, sin embargo aquella aspiración no quedaba más que en un efímero sueño. Se tenía prohibido el ingreso a la guardia real a seres ajenos a elfos y héroes, y haciendo una especial condición contra los Kageyama.

A los diez años, cuando el padre de Kageyama aún vivía y el verano se respiraba en aquellas tierras ocultas, el pequeño muchacho había logrado forjar amistad con el príncipe heredero al trono, cosa que disgustó enormemente al rey, cuando aquella fiel amistad fue descubierta, el escandalo se esparció como pólvora, ni un solo habitante de Karasuno ignoró aquello. En tanto jugaban cerca de un pequeño cuerpo de agua cazando a los conejos que saltaban despavoridos tras la primera roca que lanzaban, el rey en persona se dirigía con todo un pelotón, dieciocho hombres que al divisar al príncipe heredero Shouyo y al indigno de la casa Kageyama, rodearon y amenazaron con diez arcos y siete de los mejores espadas.

No es necesario mencionar que estar rodeado había sido casi una pesadilla hecha realidad, pero es importante recalcarlo, otro hubiese mojado los pantalones con ello. Un simple juego de niños se había convertido en una cacería sin salida. Al verse rodeado, Tobio no tuvo ni la mas mínima idea de lo que pasaba ahí sino hasta que se lo habían dicho de una nada sutil manera.

Se le acusó de incumplimiento a la ley y es que los Kageyama tenían dedicado todo un articulo a ellos y la más importante de todas las reglas impuestas era la estricta restricción de contacto con la familia dirigente. Su padre había llegado en el momento en que fue apresado, hubo una revuelo enorme y... Solo pocos sabían lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde pero el reino había perdido diecisiete soldados, al padre de Kageyama y al rey de los elfos. Después de aquel día se vigiló constantemente a los Kageyama, se prohibió su ingreso a la guardia real y no tenían permitido salir de Karasuno.

Tobio no recordaba absolutamente nada de ello y no es como si le gustara siquiera pensar en como había ocurrido aquel episodio. Desde aquel día también dejó de ver a Hinata muy seguido, después de todo, él tenía el deber del mando por la muerte del rey, su padre. Las lecciones y su preparación para el trono eran aún mas exhaustivas, se había previsto que el rey viviese varios años más.

Ahora, a sus dieciocho años se encontraba en un concurso de cacería, se había propuesto un viaje con la guardia real en la próxima expedición que se haría con objeto de preservar la seguridad del reino, los orcos, criatura terriblemente grandes, repugnantes, con colmillos que sobresalían por los labios y de gran tamaño habían expandido su territorio y amenazaban la paz del reino. El concurso tenía la intención de recaudar lo de cada inscripción y destinarlo al reabastecimiento de la guardia.

Realmente le había costado mucho poder ingresar al concurso, pero aplicando un simple pregunta como "¿temes perder?" se le había concedido por orgullo su derecho, aunque el único problema no radicaba ahí, su madre se negaba siempre a dejarlo entrenar con el arco o su magia y por tanto se había negado sin opción a su participación, así que tuvo que decir una pequeña mentira y ahora ella pensaba que se encontraba nuevamente compitiendo con Kunimi y Kindaichi. También había otro problema mayor y es que según el decreto real, él como un Kageyama, no tenía derecho a salir del territorio de Karasuno, solo le quedaba esperanza tras ganar. Estaba seguro de alcanzar la victoria, no por nada le habían nombrado el rey de la cancha, aunque no precisamente era un alago, pero Oikawa ya le había enseñado a tomarlo mejor.

—Me da envidia lo poco nervioso que pareces Tobio-chan—. Mencionó algo sonriente Tooru— ¿Qué no es tu primera competencia oficial?

—Si, pero se que puedo ganar.

—Uh, que presumido te haz vuelto Tobio-chan, no deberías de pasar tanto tiempo con los hermanos Miya—. Pasó su brazo por sus hombros y se recargó.

—Quien le ha enseñado eres tu, Kusokawa.

—¡Iwa-chan!—. Se quejó—Yo solo digo lo que es verdad.— Hizo un puchero y lo miró, era una lucha silenciosa y ambos sabían que no se trataba de lo que Kageyama había dicho, sino de Miya, más específicamente, Miya Atsumu.

Oikawa llevaba días intentando alejar a Atsumu de Tobio enviándole indirectas, pero parecía que Kageyama solo lo entendería si lo golpeaba en la cabeza y le decía a gritos que los Miya no le agradaban nada. Tooru sentía una extraña necesidad de tener precaución cerca de ellos, Osamu era silencioso, lo que le creaba incertidumbre y Atsumu, él era un poco parecido a si mismo -aunque le costara admitirlo- lo que era aún peor pues el conocía bien de lo que podía ser capaz.

Iwaizumi sabía bien lo que Tooru sentía hacia los hermanos Miya, así como a razón de su aún mas constante insistencia con el tema, ese mismo día saldrían de Karasuno, no regresarían en menos de un mes y Tobio quedaría solo nuevamente, Oikawa se había convertido en su autoproclamado protector desde el suceso entre Tobio, Kunimi y Kindaichi. Por tal se había empeñado en convencer a Kageyama de que participara en la cacería, sabía que ganaría, tenía bien presente que él era un genio y aunque le desagradase admitirlo, era mejor que muchos, incluyéndolo a el. Hajime sentía algo de nerviosismo en aquel momento, estaba claro que los altos mandos no dejarían salir a Kageyama tan fácilmente si ganaba y ello provocaría todo un desastre, Tooru lo haría. También sentía algo de orgullo y decepción por Oikawa, protegía a Tobio pero ¿a que costo? Lo había convencido de mentir por primera vez a su madre y desafiar la ley bien sabida sobre su familia.

Al comenzar la cacería se habían observado a cerca de cien competidores, una cifra verdaderamente baja, pero sabía la causa, Tobio había ahuyentado a algunos aficionados con su reconocido apodo y habilidad abrumadora, sin mencionar que también lo había hecho la presencia de los hermanos Miya y que por claras razones, la mayoría de la guardia real no había participado.

Después de una hora realmente aburrida finalmente habían llegado quienes lograron el objetivo, capturar a un alce. Miró a Kageyama delante de su tranquila presa ir con tranquilidad platicando con Atsumu, le sorprendía ver el estado del alce, los demás parecían demasiado molestos por estar en celdas de energía y golpeaban con furia las mismas, aunque ya no lo era tanto después de pensar que Kageyama se hiciese con un leopardo de nieve. Vio a Oikawa y en seguida supo que no se había dado cuenta de ello, estaba demasiado distraído viendo a Tobio y apretando los dientes. Le dio una palmada en la espalda alentándolo a ir para escuchar de cerca la declaración del ganador.

Quienes habían llegado al final habían sido cerca de quince, se descalificaron a siete de ellos, una locura, unos habían utilizado magia para adormecer a las presas y otros habían lastimado las patas del animal, y el guess monster, hombre sensorial o mejor conocido como Tendo, había detectado la energía externa a los cuerpos, sus artimañas habían sido tan fútiles como su participación.

Se descartaron a tres por su tiempo excedido después de la declaración de los observadores de la guardia y con ello quedaban Tobio, los hermanos Miya, Atsumu y Osamu, y el la disfrazada hermana del rey, Natsu, muchos sabían quien era más nadie lo decía al despistado rey, la pequeña de quince años era bastante ágil y amigable.

Shouyo en persona debía declarar al vencedor evaluando tiempo, estado del animal y esfuerzo hecho por el competidor cosa que había comprobado el comandante, o sea el padre de Oikawa, el señor de Aoba Johsai. Las puntuaciones habían quedado sumadas y a favor de Tobio, seguido de cerca por Natsu alias Yachi Hitoka -lo que le sorprendía, le habían ganado a Kageyama en tiempo, además de que alguien le dejara utilizar su nombre- en tercero Atsumu y último Osamu.

Pensó por un momento que declararían sin mas a Tobio como vencedor, pero eso no sería normal, debía siempre estar el bocazas que recordaba el desprecio a los Kageyama, la ley de restricción, su falta de control, la posibilidad de haber utilizado magia en el animal y su supuesta inferioridad a los elfos e incluso héroes en general.

Hubo un escándalo enorme por el insulto implicado a los héroes, Kageyama se había enfurecido tanto que podía sentir las oleadas de energía que emitía, Oikawa por el mismo camino solo que él se había dedicado a dar un discurso sobre la igualdad y él en tanto pensaba en que podía hacer, nada acudió en su ayuda, al final Shouyo no podía hacer nada con un descontento popular, eso crearía una disputa aún mayor y ello le costaría al reino, así que el rey mandó a poner orden y declaró al ganador.

—¡El vencedor es sin duda alguna es Kageyama Tobio el señor de Kitagawa Daiichi!— El escándalo se creó de nuevo y tuvo que gritar aún más— ¡NO PUEDO QUITARLE EL HONOR, SE LO HA GANADO, SIN EMBARGO NO PUEDO IGNORAR LAS LEYES IMPUESTAS POR MI DIFUNTO PADRE! —El barullo amenizó y Hinata miró con pena a Tobio— ¡La recompensa será otorgada a Yachi Hitoka, Osamu y Atsumu Miya en honor a Kageyama!

Tobio miró a su alrededor con impotencia y se alejó dando zancadas, Oikawa estaba a punto de ir por él— Regresa pronto, partiremos en menos de diez minutos— Le recordó Iwaizumi. Asintió.

No era difícil saber donde estaría Kageyama, en las afueras de Karasuno, donde quedaba el borde que desaparecía al lugar de ojos humanos, estaban las ruinas del antiguo reino y el nombrado pozo nocturno de los Kageyama. Lo conocía bien y desde que era pequeño cuando se deprimía, iba ahí a empapar su rostro, jugar con el agua y el pez lastimado que había trasladado hace un tiempo, Tobio tras cumplir lo dieciséis había desarrollado un encanto que atraía a los animales, tanto así que ahora tenia a un leopardo de nieve como mascota, algo tan fuera de lo común y extraño que aún no lograba digerir del todo pero estaba tranquilo, el animal le obedecía como si hubiese sido domesticado aunque era un problema a la hora de alimentarlo pues tenía que cazar y no dejaban andar a Tobio con tranquilidad, incluso ahora estaban siendo vigilados.

—Tobio—Llamó.

—Oikawa-san— Contestó sin ánimo ni mirándolo, lo había escuchado acercarse. Oikawa suspiró.

— Me iré en menos de cinco minutos Tobio-chan y tu te fuiste sin despedirte— Allí estaba nuevamente el Oikawa infantil que hacía pucheros.— Despídete de tu senpai favorito— Dijo con orgullo.

Kageyama bufó— Adiós Oikawa-san, espero y no lo devoren los enanos ni los orcos— Sonrió pensando en lo gracioso de esos hombrecillos y Oikawa hizo un ademán de tocarse el corazón herido.

—Que cruel Tobio-chan, yo que pensaba traerte un arma especialmente hecha por los enanos.—Dijo viendo de reojo como los ojos de Tobio brillaban de emoción.

—¿Me traerás una?— Preguntó.

—No lo se Tobio-chan— Sonrió.

—¡Oikawa-san!—Se quejó.

—Tal vez yo pueda traerte una...— Las campanas se hicieron escuchar, Tooru maldijo por lo bajo y suspiró.—Es mi llamado, Tobio nos veremos pronto, o eso espero...—Susurró y continuó mas entusiasta— Tengo algo importante que decirte, espera por mi hasta entonces— Se despidió y corrió hacia la dirección contraria que Tobio pensaba tomar.

Kageyama se levantó deprisa, ese día tenía un único vigilante y podía dormirle antes de que diera una señal de alarma, lo cual hizo a la perfección. Estaba harto de las estúpidas reglas contra su familia, él no había hecho nada, además su madre lo fastidiaba tanto con estar dentro que conocía cada rincón de la fortaleza de los Kageyama.

Estaba decidido a salir y conocer el mundo de los humanos. Llamó a su leopardo de nieve, Tsuki y caminó, se detuvo cuando su nariz casi rozaba el limite y titubeó, rompería una regla, sentía un revoloteo de emoción en el estomago y decidió que lo haría sin importar que, no deseaba más ser un ave enjaulada, quería alas, él volaría .

Inhaló y dio un paso hacia delante, miro a su alrededor.

—¡Aaaaaaaaa! —Gritó Bokuto.

—¡Cuidado!— Advirtió Akaashi.

Y Tsukishima había lanzado una piedra algo grande cuando Tobio había decidido salir de Karasuno que le dio de lleno, lo ultimo que vio fue a un muchacho alto y rubio.

**Author's Note:**

> Aun no se bien como se utiliza esta plataforma así que les pido disculpas por adelantado! :)


End file.
